Cinderella Wolfram
by Wizshan the Bloody Rose
Summary: Part of Wonderland Series. Wolfram as Cinderella. R&R plz.
1. Prologue

**Note: **My 2nd **KKM Wonderland Fanfiction Series**! (the 1st one is _Wolfram in Wonderland_)

Wolfram as Cinderella. As usual, this story won't be the same as the original Cinderella. Lots of OOCness, because Conrad and Gwendal will star as the evil stepbrothers –grin widely-

One more thing. This fic won't be as funny and hilarious as WiW. Lets just say this one is more romantic :D

**Disclaimer: **Kyo Kara Maou belongs to the wonderful Takabayashi-sensei and Cinderella belongs to Walt Disney, the lovely wonderland of Disney…

**Beta'd by IceFireAngel (thank you so muuuuuccchhh!!!)**

**-o0o-**

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, though it was not in my time or in your time, or in anybody else's time, there was a great King who had two sons. The second son who is the heir to the throne, was about to come of age. So the king sent round a herald who would blow his trumpet at every four corners where two roads met. And when the people came together he would call out, "O yes, O yes, O yes, know ye that his grace the king will give on Monday sennight" -- that meant seven nights or a week after -- "a royal ball to which all of noble birth are hereby summoned; and be it furthermore known unto you that at this ball his highness the prince will select unto himself a bride and our future queen. God save the king!"

**-o0o-**

Among all the nobles in the king's court, there was a great noble family, the Bielefelds. Unfortunately, the Bielefelds died from an accident, leaving only a ten year old son, Wolfram Bielefeld. Soon after, Lady Peril, the Bielefeld's closest acquaintance, took Wolfram as her own son and lived in the Bielefeld Manor. But everyone knew the reality behind all that. Lady Peril, who had two sons of her own, treated Wolfram Bielefeld poorly. She gave Wolfram only castoff clothes. Wolfram was set to do all the drudgery of the house, to attend the kitchen fire, and had naught to sleep on but the heap of cinder raked out in the scullery. No one took pity on him since Lady Peril had great influence among the neighborhood. In the dead of night, Wolfram always ran to where his parents planted a hazel tree and wept.

**-o0o-**

One day, Wolfram went to the town to buy some eggs and vegetables. This was the first time he met Yuuri.

"Thief! Thief! Get him!" screamed a shopkeeper. Wolfram saw a boy in dirty old robes running toward him, and suddenly snatched him and ran to a dark alley.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Wolfram spat when the boy finally let him go. The boy opened his robe and revealed his face. Wolfram saw gentle dark orbs looking at him.

"I'm sorry." said the boy. "They mistook me for a thief."

"Is that so? Then why did you kidnap me?"

The boy laughed. "I don't know why. Maybe because you're so beautiful."

Wolfram blushed at the comment. No one had ever told him that after his parents died. With castoff clothes and cinder ashes on his face, no one would say that Wolfram is a beautiful boy. "Who are you?" asked Wolfram.

The boy sat down on a box and smiled. "Call me Yuuri. I'm just a wanderer."

Wolfram sat beside him on another box. "I'm Wolfram Bielefeld. I live at Bielefeld Mansion with Lady Peril."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, "You're a noble?! I'm so sorry for my rudeness-"

"I'm not a noble anymore." Wolfram cut in. "My parents died and now Lady Peril treats me as her maid."

Yuuri could hear the bitterness in Wolfram's voice and saw sadness in Wolfram's green eyes. Yuuri patted his back and said, "I'm sorry, you must feel lonely."

Wolfram didn't say anything. However, he felt at ease when Yuuri said that. "Thanks." He muttered. And from that day, Wolfram had found a friend that will change his life forever.

**-o0o-**

**Note:** Review and criticize… This is just the prologue. First chapter coming soon… And don't forget to read 'Wolfram in Wonderland'! I'm having fun writing it so I hope you will be happy reading it :)


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Note: **Sorry it took a while… I caught a cold and need to rest… That's why this chapter is sooo short…

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and put this story in your alert :)

Anyway I just realized that I put the wrong genre. I already fixed it.

Btw this story won't be long… Maybe only 3 or 4 chapters.

**Beta'd by IceFireAngel (thank you so muuuuuccchhh!!!)**

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER I**

"Wolfram! Where is my tea?!" screamed Lady Peril with her high-pitched voice from the second storey.

"C-Coming, Lady Peril!" Wolfram rushed from the kitchen bearing a silver tray. "Here you go, Lady Peril."

Lady Peril glared at the young blond boy. "Where did you get that?" She pointed at a blue pendant that Wolfram wore.

Wolfram held the pendant tightly in his hand. "A… A f-friend gave it to me…"

"Friend?"

"Mother, I think that pendant is just a worthless junk from those low class people in town." said a guy who just entered the room. He is Lady Peril's eldest son, Gwendal. Wolfram never dared to look straight to his eyes.

Lady Peril raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, worthless junk suits you." She said with a mocking tone.

"Mother, have you heard about the ball?" said Lady Peril's second son, Conrad. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if one of was chosen as the prince's bride?"

"Why, of course dear! His Highness will surely choose one of you!"

Lady Peril turned to Wolfram who was just about to say something. "What? You think you deserve to be the prince's bride?"

"Lady Peril, please… Can I go to the ball too?"

Lady Peril and her sons laughed. "Only the nobles are invited. As far as I know, you are now a maid. Not a noble." said Gwendal.

"And don't ever think that I would give you any decent clothes for the ball." said Lady Peril sharply.

They kept laughing when Wolfram ran out of the room and headed straight to the hazel tree. He sat under it and cried.

He looked at the blue pendant that he constantly held tight. He smiled, as if the pendant eased away all of his sadness. He closed his eyes and remembered how he got that beautiful pendant.

_Flashback_

"_You're a noble?! I'm so sorry for my rudeness-"_

"_I'm not a noble anymore." Wolfram cut. "My parents died and now Lady Peril treats me as her maid."_

_Yuuri could hear the bitterness in Wolfram's voice and saw sadness in Wolfram's green eyes. Yuuri patted his back and said, "I'm sorry, you must feel lonely."_

_Wolfram didn't say anything. However, he felt at ease when Yuuri said that. "Thanks." He muttered._

"_Here, you can have this." Yuuri handed a blue pendant with a shape of a teardrop to Wolfram. "If you feel lonely, this pendant will remind you that you still have a friend."_

_End of Flashback_

"Yuuri… Thank you." Wolfram wiped his tears and drew a long breath.

**-o0o-**

**Note:** Review plz. And once again, please read my other fics, especially 'Wolfram in Wonderland':) I will continue this on Saturday.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Note: **Well, you don't have to wait for Saturday coz here's part 2! (it's Friday here)

**Reply to Reviewers:**

**minnikat6** : I'm glad you like it :)

**maryjose416 **: Yeah, it's short because I haven't finished writing. When I wrote it I caught a cold so I was unable to continue. Hope this part 2 will be long enough…

**Yuuram88** : poor Wolfie will be happy soon enough…

**LaDyPnAi** : enjoy part 2 :)

**priestessmykala** : Thanks! I feel better now so here you go… another chapter :) And thanks for pointing out about how Wolfram would be so open to strangers… I didn't realize it… Well, lets just say Wolf instantly trusted Yuuri :D

**wolfeye624** : enjoy this chapter :)

**Lolita-mist** : I have a limited English vocabulary... that's why there are not much expressions etc. but thx anyway.. I'll try

**AyamiLee** : more about the pendant on further chapter :)

**ajgau1** : thx! so here's another chapter

**Beta'd by IceFireAngel (thank you so muuuuuccchhh!!!)**

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER I – part 2**

Seven nights had gone so fast and finally the time for the Royal Ball has come. Lady Peril had bought many elegant formal suits for her sons to choose. She was constantly bragging to Wolfram about how her sons will be the best among all the guests and one of them will be chosen by the Prince. Wolfram had to help his two step-brothers dress for the ball.

When it was time to go, Lady Peril made sure that Wolfram will stay in the house. And she really meant it. The two brothers had thrown Wolfram to a small storage room and locked him there.

"Lady Peril, Conrad, Gwendal… Please! Don't lock me in here! I won't run away!" Wolfram banged on the storage door, but no one replied. He heard the faint noise of a horse neighing. The two brothers and Lady Peril had gone to the ball.

Wolfram sat down on the storage room's cold and dusty floor. He wrapped his hand around his knees and tried hard to hold back his tears. _The ball… The Prince is my only hope to get out off Lady Peril's torture…_

Wolfram pulled out the blue pendant and held it tightly. "Yuuri, if only you could help me…" he said before he fell asleep.

**-o0o-**

_---_

_Don't you ever be afraid_

_I'll be there to guide you_

_Wherever you may go_

_---_

"Wolfram."

Wolfram felt someone shake his body.

"Wolfram." Someone was calling his name and the voice sounded familiar.

"Wolfram, wake up."

Wolfram snapped his eyes open, realizing someone was there with him, in the storage. "Yuuri?"

Wolfram was so surprised; he saw that the storage door had been opened and Yuuri knelt beside him with worried expression.

"Yuuri… But how…? How did you manage to get inside this mansion?" asked Wolfram, knowing that Lady Peril must've put some guards on duty, making sure Wolfram won't run away.

Yuuri smiled and led Wolfram out of the storage. "I heard you call me." he said. "Don't worry about the details. Come, follow me, we don't have much time."

"For what?" asked Wolfram while dusting off his clothes.

"You want to go to the ball, don't you?"

**-o0o-**

With Yuuri's help, Wolfram managed to sneak out off the mansion, and Yuuri took Wolfram to a hidden tailor shop in town.

"Welcome." greeted the tailor with a warm smile. "I've been waiting for you, young boy. Come here." He ushered Wolfram to a room filled with fine suits. Wolfram noticed that the tailor wore an eye patch on his left eye.

"You can choose any of these, young boy." said the tailor.

Wolfram was amazed. "But… but these look expensive…"

"Consider it as a gift, young boy."

Wolfram turned to Yuuri, as if he was asking, "_Is this alright?_"

Yuuri nodded, "Don't worry. Go on."

Wolfram looked excited and began to looking through the suits, but he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Wolf?" asked Yuuri.

"If I get to the ball… Lady Peril and my step-brothers sure will recognize me…" Wolfram felt sad again. "What if they find out..."

The tailor tapped Wolfram's shoulder. "Don't worry, young boy. I have a solution…" He said with a weird smile. The tailor went to a different part of the room and a minute later, he came with a beautiful baby blue elegant dress.

Dress.

A woman's dress.

"EH? I have to wear that?!"

Yuuri chuckled. "I'm sure no one will recognize you."

"Oh, well… desperate times called for desperate measures, doesn't it? Fine, I'll wear this dress."

**-o0o-**

"You're beautiful."

Wolfram blushed at Yuuri's comment. He stood in front of a full length mirror, watching in disbelief as he saw his own reflection. With the blue dress and his hair done neatly, he looked like a princess. A very beautiful princess.

"Thank you so much…" he said to the tailor.

"Grisella. My name is Huber Grisella." said the tailor.

Wolfram swore he had heard that name before somewhere, but he decided to think about that later. "Thank you, Mr. Grisella."

After that Yuuri escorted Wolfram to a carriage at the back of the tailor shop. Wolfram was curious. It was not an ordinary carriage. The carriage was black with golden curves across it. It looked like a very fine noble carriage. The coachman and footmen wore matching uniforms.

"Good luck, Wolfram." Yuuri bowed to Wolfram. "Or shall I call you Princess?" he laughed.

"Remember, you must go back to Bielefeld mansion before Lady Peril and your step-brothers." warned Yuuri.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram entered the ballroom gracefully, keeping in his mind that he is a princess right now. There was immediately a profound silence. Everyone stopped dancing, and the violins ceased to play, so entranced was everyone with the beauty of the unknown newcomer.

Nothing was then heard but a confused noise of, "How beautiful she is! How beautiful she is!"

All the ladies were busy in considering her dress, hoping to have some made the next day after the same pattern, provided they could find such fine materials and able hands to make them.

While descending the stairs, Wolfram took a quick scan of the ballroom to spot Lady Peril and his step-brothers. Conrad was dancing with the Prince, but when the Prince saw Wolfram, he quickly apologized to Conrad and ended the dance then he approached Wolfram.

The Prince greeted Wolfram and asked him for a dance. Wolfram danced so very gracefully, something he learnt from his late Mother. The guests more and more admired him. A fine meal was served up, but the young prince ate not a morsel, so intently was he busied in chatting with Wolfram. Meanwhile, Wolfram was curious… They said that the Prince, the one who is heir to the throne, was about to come of age. So why did this Prince look older than he was supposed to be? And the Prince had black hair and eyes, reminding him of Yuuri.

"What is your name?" asked the Prince, breaking Wolfram's train of thought.

Wolfram noticed that Gwendal and Lady Peril stood near them. If Wolfram told his name, then they would've heard.

Lucky for Wolfram, he heard the bell of the clock tower rang, striking twelve. Lady Peril always got home on twelve. Wolfram bowed to the Prince, "I am very sorry, Your Highness, but I must go home." He rushed outside, ignoring the Prince calling him. He got into the carriage, and asked to go as fast as possible.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram successfully snuck back to the Bielefeld Mansion. He left the dress at the tailor shop. In order not to raise any suspicions, Wolfram asked Yuuri to lock him back to the storage.

Not long after Yuuri left, Wolfram heard noises outside. Lady Peril and the two brothers had arrived home. He pretended to be asleep when Gwendal opened the door and let him out.

"Good. You didn't run away." said Gwendal.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Wolfram, rubbing his eyes, pretending that he was asleep all the time.

"No." Conrad answered. "A princess was there who danced with the prince almost the whole time, but no one knew who she was or where she came from. The princess was very beautiful. She ruined our chance to be the Prince's bride!"

"I saw the princess rush home when the clock struck twelve. I wonder why." said Lady Peril.

"I heard that that princess dropped something." said Gwendal.

Wolfram felt his heart jump to his throat. _What?! What did I drop?_ "W-What did she drop?" asked Wolfram nervously.

"A ring." said Lady Peril. "I saw the ring. It had a beautiful transparent sapphire stone, looks really expensive. She must be a princess from a foreign country. No sapphire like that can be found here."

Wolfram reached out to his pocket and found Yuuri's pendant still there. _Lucky I didn't drop this_.

**-o0o-**

The next day, the Prince proclaimed, that he would marry the woman whose finger will fit the sapphire ring. He sent the King's advisor to search the entire kingdom. Wolfram was quite surprised. _That ring could fit anyone's finger!_ He thought.

But a few days later, Wolfram found out that no princess, duchess, or any of the females in court or town fit that ring, so the Prince decided to try the ring on princes, dukes, and all men.

Finally the ring was brought to the two brothers.

"This is the last, Your Excellency." said one of the guards to the King's advisor.

"Gwendal, Conrad, this is your chance. One of you must fit that ring!" she whispered to her two sons.

"Let me try first." said Gwendal. He tried the ring, but only to find that the ring is too small. So he gave it to his younger brother.

Conrad put on the ring, but realized that the ring didn't fit. When no one was looking, he forced the ring so that it would fit his finger. "It fit me!" he claimed with victorious tone.

Wolfram was shocked. There goes his chance…

"Conrad Weller, son of Lady Peril, the Prince had proclaimed that he would marry…"

CRACK!

"NOOO!" Lady Peril screamed as she saw the ring break into pieces. Conrad watched in disbelief. A golden ring can't be broken off that easily.

The King's advisor frowned and picked up what's left of the ring, which is the transparent sapphire stone.

"The Prince will not like this one bit…" said the advisor.

"But the ring fit! The Prince must marry my son!" screamed Lady Peril again.

"I am very sorry. But he broke the ring." And with that, the advisor left Bielefeld Mansion.

"Excuse me, Your Excellency, can I see the stone?" said Wolfram.

"Who are you?" asked the advisor. Lady Peril pushed Wolfram and said, "He's nobody. Just ignore him."

"Fine then. Good day, Lady Peril."

Wolfram managed to take a quick glance of the stone. It was the stone from the ring he wore to the ball. The stone that matched Yuuri's pendant.

So there is still a chance for Wolfram after all…

**-o0o-**

**Note : **Yes, there is no fairy godmother in this fic… So Yuuri will do all the magic for Wolf (nn)

And yes… I put Wolfram in a dress, again! –evil laugh-

So, how do you think of this story so far? Is this story getting weird? Or did you like it? Reviews, criticisms, suggestions are accepted :)

Btw that short lyric above is from a song called "Your Love", performed by Gita Gutawa, daughter of a famous Indonesian composer, and featuring former Indonesian Idol runner up, Delon. I'm writing this while listening to that song.


	4. Chapter 2

**Note:**I'm reaaaaaaallly sorry that you have to wait for a long time for this chapter…

(Oh please don't kill me…) I'm getting 100 lazy… I've been editing this chapter for more than 10 times since July… Btw this is **(almost) the LAST chapter**… (there will be an epilogue)

(In the process of beta-reading so please don't comment on any grammatical errors)

Thanks for you who put this story to your story alert and faves.

**Reply to reviewers:**

**Yuuram88: **well I hope this chapter as good as the previous. About those certain twists, actually I don't really plan it. It just happened :D Wolfram is really cute in a dress –wink wink-

**AyamiLee: **-unleashing more fluff attack… I hope…-

**AestheticBreezyDoll: **Don't worry, THIS IS A YUURAM FIC. There is a reason why the Prince appeared in the ball had to be Shori. Because Yuuri had to save Wolfram :D

But I'm really sorry if this fic is lack of Yuuram-ness in it.

**AuroraRose**: Yes, yes, I'm updating now… Sorry it took so long.

**Naokiru Michiyuki:** glad u think this fic is funny…

**Tenshi of Freedom: **Evil Gwen and Conrad… I hope no one clobbered me to death because of XDD

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER II**

In the dead of night, Wolfram laid down on the heap of cinder, staring to a certain blue pendant hanging from his hand. The faint glow from an old lantern placed beside him reflects on the pendant, making it crystal clear that Wolfram could see through. Wolfram noticed that there is a form inside that pendant. He brought the pendant closer to the lantern and figured out that there is a shape of two dragons encircled one upon another. He recalled that symbol from the tailor shop logo and carving on the carriage. _But Yuuri said he's a wanderer, been traveling for his entire life… Hmm…_

Wolfram shook his head. He put aside his curiosity of who Yuuri really is. All he needed to think is how to go to the castle and meet the Prince.

**-o0o-**

"I can't believe this! A golden ring shouldn't shatter like that!" Conrad yelled while poking his breakfast.

"We still can get the Prince's attention, Conrad. You know that the Prince looked pleased when he danced with you." said Lady Peril.

"But he preferred that princess!"

"That princess is nowhere to be found. The Prince will soon forget all about her." said Gwendal, as usual without any expression on his face.

"I… I think the princess will show up soon…" said Wolfram when he put more bread on the table.

"Who ask for your opinion?!"

"I-I'm sorry." Wolfram lowered his head and holding the tray tightly. Gwendal's glare sure is deadly and freezing like a blizzard. Lucky for Wolfram, someone knock on the door and he was free from that icy-death glare.

Wolfram greeted the guest, who was a messenger from the Palace. "O yes, O yes, O yes, know ye that his grace the king will give another royal ball tomorrow night. Only selected noble families are invited. The Crown Prince will announce his future bride. God save the king!" announced the messenger.

"They throw another ball, hoping that the elusive princess would show up again." said Lay Peril. "Don't worry, Conrad. We'll make sure that the Prince chooses you!" said Gwendal.

**-o0o-**

The next morning, Lady Peril and her sons so busy preparing for the second ball. Lady Peril had ordered a new suit; she tried her best to make his son the best at the ball.

Wolfram, who had been thinking about how to get to the ball again, snapped out of his thought by Lady Peril's usual high-pitched scream, "You! Quit spacing out over there! Go to town and pick up Conrad's suit. Here's the address! Make it quick!"

"Yes, yes, Lady Peril." Wolfram zoomed out of the house.

**-o0o-**

The town was so crowded that day. Wolfram having trouble finding the tailor's shop; it took him nearly half an hour until he finally reach the exact address written on the piece of paper that Lady Peril gave him, Aberforth Street. The tailor's shop was totally different than Huber Grisella's shop deep in the Gray Alley. There'll be no doubt that the shop only received orders from rich people. The shop has big golden plaque with 'The Von Kleist Tailor' engraved on it. Wolfram stepped inside and felt like he was in a golden castle.

"Ah, customer!" a tall man with long platinum blond hair walked elegantly towards Wolfram. When he saw Wolfram, who is wearing clothes that are stained with cinder ash, he frowned and said, "I, Gunter von Kleist, the best tailor in the whole kingdom, is not accepting any request from a cinder boy like you." He then walked away.

"Wait… Lady Peril sent me to pick up her son's suit."

The platinum blond tailor spun around fast and his face beamed with happiness. "Oh! The Outstanding Beautiful Lady Peril! Of course! Wait here!"

Few minutes later, Gunter came with a huge golden box. "Oh, yes, yes… This is the best suit for the ball…" He handed over the box to Wolfram. "His son will be the star! I bet the Prince can't take his eyes away…"

"Uh, well, excuse me. I'm going now." Wolfram stepped outside while Gunter still talking non-stop, didn't care whether anyone listening to him or not.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram was curious. He really wanted to take a peek of the golden box. _I wonder what kind of suit did Lady Peril order…_

"Wolfram!"

_Hmm... but I need to find a way to go to the ball too…_

"Wolf..!"

_Miracles won't happen twice. I bet tonight Lady Peril will lock me up again…_

"Wolf!"

"Huh?" Wolfram spun around and noticed someone called him. It was Yuuri. Somehow Wolfram noticed that Yuuri looked a little bit different today. Yuuri wore clothes that to Wolfram's eyes, only upper class people wearing it. Yuuri also wore a hat that covers most of his black hair.

"I heard the Prince hold a ball again tonight."

"Yes. I think he's determined to find out about the mysterious princess." said Wolfram.

"I heard about the ring too. Didn't you try it?"

"I'm only a servant. Lady Peril won't let me try… Even the King's advisor thinks that it's not necessary for me to try it."

"Hmm… So what about tonight? Will you go to the ball?"

Wolfram sighed. "I don't think I can. Lady Peril would notice…" Wolfram twirled his finger around his pendant's strap; still thinking whether he should asked Yuuri about the pendant.

"But, Wolf… Didn't you say that the Prince is your only chance to run away from Lady Peril?"

"Yes…" Wolfram begun to think why he can talked about things like that to Yuuri. He wondered why he trusted Yuuri that easily. "But I think I won't go to the ball…"

"Alright. But if you changed your mind, just remember that I can help you."

Wolfram nodded and smiled.

"Ah! I forgot!" Wolfram noticed that he still holding the golden box. "I should get back now. Bye, Yuuri!" Wolfram zoomed off.

Little did Wolfram know, that Yuuri seemed disappointed about Wolfram not going to the ball. Yuuri went to Gray Alley and took off his hat and then changed his clothes to his usual royal suit.

"Your Highness, I think you should get back to the castle now. Prince Shori looking for you." said Huber.

"Mr. Grisela… could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Yuuri smiled. He just hoped his plan would work…

**-o0o-**

Lady Peril tapping her feet loudly on the floor. She glared at Wolfram. "Where have you been?! Did you try to run away?! Give me that!" She snatched the golden box from Wolfram's hand. "Ugh, you made the box dirty! If the suit got dirty too I will punish you!"

"I-I am very sorry, Lady Peril…"

"No food for you tonight! Now go!"

Wolfram went to the kitchen, from there, he peeked through and saw Conrad's new suit. It was an elegant white with golden stripes with a white ascot and golden stone embedded in the center.

**-o0o-**

That night, Wolfram stood under the hazel tree, watching Lady Peril and her sons went to the castle. Lady Peril had increase the number of guards around Bielefeld mansion, making sure that Wolfram will not run away.

**-o0o-**

Meanwhile in the castle…

"Shori, thank you for hosting the ball last time."

"That's fine, little brother. So will that 'princess' come tonight?"

"No. He said Lady Peril would notice… But don't worry. I have a plan." Yuuri smiled.

**-o0o-**

"His Majesty, King Shouma Shibuya, and Queen Jennifer."

The guests bowed.

"His Highness, Crown Prince Yuuri Shibuya."

Yuuri made his entrance to the ballroom. Everyone seemed surprised and the room filled with confused noise.

"Mother, what's that supposed to mean?! Who is he?" Conrad asked his mother.

Yuuri raised his hand, and the guest all fell silent.

"First of all I should apologize. The one who appeared at the last ball was my brother, Prince Shori."

Confused noise filled the room one again.

"The reason why I hold a ball again tonight is to announce my future bride."

The crowd gasped. Lady Peril shocked.

**-o0o-**

"Mr. Grisela? What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked, wondering why Huber Grisela came.

"Yuuri asked me to pick you up. Come on, we don't have much time."

"But the guards… How did you past the guards?"

Huber smiled, "Miracle can happen twice, Mr. Bielefeld."

**-o0o-**

Wolfram sitting in the carriage, wearing a navy blue formal suit courtesy of Mr.Grisela. He glanced outside the window and noticed that they're heading to the castle.

**-o0o-**

Yuuri glanced to the ballroom entrance. "My future bride, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

The guests all turned and saw the figure standing in the entrance.

"It's the princess from before!" one of the guests said.

Lady Peril can't believe her eyes. "It can't be!"

Yuuri walked to the entrance, he kneeled and kiss Wolfram's hand. "I've been waiting for you, Wolf."

"Yuuri? You're the Crown Prince?"

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram noticed that all drapes hanging around the ballroom had the same image. Two dragons encircled one upon another. "It's my royal crest." Yuuri led Wolfram to the centre of the ballroom.

"Wait!" Lady Peril screamed. "He can't be that princess! Is there any proof!?"

Yuuri reached for his pocket and took out a ring. "The princess dropped this ring, right?" He slipped the ring to Wolfram's finger and it fits perfectly.

"It can't be! The ring shattered! I saw it with my own eyes!" Conrad protested.

"Oh, that ring? It was a replica. And enchanted one. The ring shattered because you force it to fit."

"YOU LIE!" Lady Peril and Conrad shouted.

Before Conrad could strangle the prince, or whatever he intended to do, the royal guards managed to hold him. The King rose from his seat, "I have heard a lot about your family, Lady Peril. I owe my life to Lord Bielefeld. I never thought that the only son of Lord Bielefeld treated like a servant. From now on, Lady Peril, you and your son shall not live at the Bielefeld mansion. All Bielefeld inheritance are belong to Wolfram von Bielefeld."

And from that day, Wolfram never returns to the Bielefeld mansion ever again. He married the Crown Prince and they live happily ever after…

**-o0o-**

**Note: **Review, plz!! Next will be the epilogue… a very very short epilogue…

Me: bumping head to desk, brain fried Hehe.. sorry… I'm running out of ideas so I had to end this chapter…

Wolf: rolled his eyes You're wimpier than Yuuri…

Me: run away to write a new AU fic…


	5. a short Epilogue

**Note:**And here you go, a short epilogue… sort of…

Just something I want to add to end this fic, the Disney way :D

**Warning: **Mpreg.

**Beta-ed by: **IceFireAngel

**Reply to reviewers:**

**Tenshi of Freedom: **I'm in the process of writing a new AU fic. But, Wolfram as Snow White is really a good idea. (Come here, you plot bunnies!!!)

**Yuuram88: **Thanks! Well, here you go…

**maryjose416: **Well, I guess the warning above tells it all.

**Mizuki hikari: **thanks!

**AyamiLee: **Yeah, I'm sorry. The plot bunnies ran away from my head (TT) I think the Wonderland bunny hates me.

**-o0o-**

**EPILOGUE**

The marriage of Crown Prince Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram had been the most beautiful thing that had ever happened in this kingdom. Just like what Wolfram's mother always said, "_Someday a knight in shining armor will come and rescue the beautiful princess!_" Well, in this case, a prince came to save him.

Wolfram gazed through the castle window and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" His husband, the Crown Prince asked. "Don't be too depressed. It's not good for the baby." He gently touched Wolfram's belly. Wolfram's been pregnant for a month but he never looked happy.

"I'm thinking of Lady Peril, Gwendal and Conrad." Wolfram finally said.

"Don't worry about them."

"I can't." Wolfram sat up from his chair. "They always treated me like their slave, but they still took care of me, Yuuri. No matter what, they are still my family."

Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and smiled. "I understand. Let's talk to my father."

**-o0o-**

A few weeks later, Lady Peril's family was surprised by a sudden visit from Wolfram. They no longer lived in the Bielefeld Mansion. Instead they lived on a small house on a dark alley.

"Why, why are you here?" Lady Peril asked. All she could ever think of was revenge. She was afraid of Wolfram's revenge. "I will not let you hurt my sons!" She shrieked.

"Lady Peril." Wolfram tried to hold the woman's hand but she slapped it away. "No! Don't hurt me!"

Hearing their mother's shrieks, Conrad and Gunter got out from their bedroom and they paled when they saw the Crown Prince and Wolfram.

"Please, we didn't come all the way here to punish you." said Wolfram. He glanced at Yuuri and the Crown Prince nodded. A guard handed him a scroll and he begin to read, "The King has granted Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld's request and from now on Lady Peril and her family may return to the Bielefeld Mansion. There will be no charges against the Peril family."

So finally, everyone live happily ever after!

**-o0o-**

**Note: **Yay! Finally finished! I will be posting my new AU fic soon: "The Young Wizard and The Demon King", but it won't be a Wonderland theme fic.


End file.
